Zhu Bajie
Zhu Bajie (猪八戒, onyomi: Cho Hakkai) is one of Sanzang's famous disciples from Journey to the West. Originally known as the Marshall Tianpeng (天蓬元帥) during his time in heaven, an eloping scandal with a fellow female deity (stated to be Chang'e in some adaptations) caused him to be punished by heaven via being reincarnated into a human; however, he somehow in varying accounts, ended up in a female pig's womb instead, making him a pig demon who retained all of his memories from his time in heaven. After another incident depending on the adaptation, the end result is that he eventually is requested by Guanyin to join up with Tang Sanzang and Sun Wukong as their second-to-third new member to their journey west while also being the strongest behind the latter. Despite his perversion towards women, lazy nature and his notable hunger, Bajie tends to often be a bit positive on his outlook while also providing comic relief. He is the second party member to join the monk in Saiyuki: Journey West. His game counterpart is somewhat different than his novel counterpart. Role in Game Hakkai is a traveling chef who travels the world searching for the perfect flavor. Tasting food in his travels, he learned how to scavenge for cooking materials and desires to expand his palate. Although he is non-threatening, people often fear and ostracize him based on his appearance. When Sanzo sees him for the first time, Hakkai is shooed away by the village chef. Feeling sorry for the harmless monster, Sanzo searches for Hakkai. He/She sees him moping by the local river and mistakes Hakkai's posture as one falling into the river. The monk accidentally pushes both of them into the waters but Hakkai forgives the monk since he/she is not afraid of him. As monsters swarm them, the pig man swears to defend the monk. After the battle, he gobbles up the party's food supply and is happy to travel with his two new friends. When Kikka falls ill, Hakkai reluctantly leads the party to his master, Chin Genshi, to find a cure. He hesitates to do so due to a bet he made with Genshi. His master challenged him to work with someone for a long period of time before returning. Hakkai was promised 10,000 gold coins from his master if he worked for someone for a few months. However, he does not get his share since Genshi replies that the bet was really a form of encouragement to get Hakkai accustomed to the human world. After the final battle, Hakkai stays with Sanzo at Gold Temple. Personality A benign and big-hearted guy, Hakkai is the type who tries to break up or avoid bickering when it arises. He is easily moved by humane deeds or sappy stories, appropriately crying tears of joy or sadness upon reflection. He generally tries to be the figure of positive encouragement in the group as he earnestly supports many of Sanzo's decisions. Like Goku, he lightly teases Ryorin's short cut outfit and her complaints during the journey. His voracious appetite may make him a little aggressive to others yet this is just his way of showing his love for good grub. Hakkai idolizes his master but he simultaneously fears being chided by the elder. Fighting Style Hakkai is the slowest character in the main party but he is also the sturdiest and the strongest physical fighter. His attacks do not have much range and he cannot move very far. He serves as a good shield for any spell casters. If the player participates in a side-quest with his food tasting, they may be rewarded with a unique spell for him called Cook's Paradise. It is one of his better spells, as it hits multiple targets and deals good damage. His Wereform takes the form of gigantic boar under the name "Raging Boar" and has the potential to be one of the most damaging beasts in the game. His movement is improved and he can hit several targets by causing earthquakes with his weight. He fights with his large tusks or hopping stomps, thus damaging enemies with earthquakes. His 1st WereAttack is Tusk, piercing a single enemy in front of him with small tusks. His 2nd WereAttack is Ground Wave where he jumps and damage enemies exactly 4 squares around him with small tremor. His 3rd WereAttack is Jump Quake, as he jumps and create small earthquake and earth wave which damage the enemies around him. His 4th WereAttack is Boars Rush, as he summons 3 earth slashes which damages the enemies. His 5th WereAttack is Ultra Tusk, as he summons gigantic tusks which pierces a single enemy in front of him with extremely high damage. His 6th and final WereAttack is Earthquake. He cuts the ground around him and levitates the large boulders he cut earlier. The large boulders then fall upon the enemies around his vicinity, heavily damaging the enemies. Journey to the West Gallery Hakkai-were.jpg|True form Sykhakkai-portraits.jpg|Profile images Category:Saiyuki: Journey West Characters